The present invention relates to the field of radio frequency identification tag gripper devices. More specifically, to a gripper device which can damage the radio frequency identification (RFID) tag when it is opened.
An RFID tag is always attached to an object in order to monitor that object.
An entire RFID tag monitoring system generally includes a reader, an RFID tag and an application software system. The RFID tag includes coupling elements and a chip. Each RFID tag has a unique radio frequency code and it is attached to an object for identifying the target subject. After the RFID tag goes into a magnetic field, it receives radio frequency signals from the reader and sends out product information stored in the chip. The product information stored in the chip is sent out either by the energy obtained by an induced current (Passive Tag) or the RFID tag actively sends a signal of a certain frequency (Active Tag). The reader reads and decodes the information and then sends the information to the application software system for related data processing.
With regard to a significant object, it is desirable to not only provide the information related to the object by the RFID tag attached thereto, but also to monitor the presence of the object by monitoring the presence of the attached RFID tag. Therefore, in order to prevent the action of artificially taking off the tag and taking away the object, it is necessary that any attempt to remove the RFID tag will result in damage to the tag. Further, with regard to some objects, it is necessary to ensure that pollution or damage to the object itself is avoided when the damaged tag is removed.
In prior art, however, the RFID tag is generally pasted directly onto the object. Although the action of removing the RFID tag may lead to tag damage, damage to the tag is not guaranteed. Moreover, there is a possibility that the RFID tag is taken off due to its exposure to the outside.
Therefore, improvements to prior art are desired to solve the above-mentioned problems in the prior art.